Samantha James
Samantha James is a pop singer, song writer and guitar player. She is an ex-lover of Chris Brander, after having spent one night with him. Since that night she has become crazy about him to the point of being outright harassment. She accompanies Chris on a trip to Paris and after setting to her private jet on fire, she and Chris stay in Chris' old home town for Christmas in the house Chris grew up. While there she continually complains about not being in Paris. As time went by Samantha's attitude really got to Chris who was not at all interested in her, but with his old high school flame, Jaime Palamino. One night when Chris was going to a Christmas party with Jaime, he asked Mike, his 18 year old brother, to make sure Samantha did not find out. Samantha, however, snuck up on Mike in the bathroom and pinned him against the side of the room, loudly asking him where Chris was. Mike initially refused to tell her anything but since Samantha knew he fancied her, she tongue kissed him, causing him to give in without delay. She then gate crashes the party and destroys the decorations. She is not seen again until she and Chris are reunited at Chris home in Los Angeles. There she uses a taser on him and tries again to seduce him, but to no avail as Chris is madly in love with Jaime and leaves Samantha behind again. It is unknown what happened to her after that. Personality and Traits Samantha is, in short, a selfish, conceited, willful, dim witted, arrogant woman who was little more than a complete sociopath and thought she was an undisputed treasure to the world. Her lack of logical thinking is shown when she did not suspect that aluminum foil would be unsafe to use in a microwave, and she was immature and ill mannered shown as she made fun of Chris' retainer and the ungrateful way she treated Mike when he tried to bring her some treats. Samantha thought she was a brilliant singer, despite being so bad she caused feedback to sound when she sang high notes though she seemed to at least know guitar chords. All she really had going for her was her good looks, which allowed her to excel as a model but her attractiveness had made her so vain that she was completely lacking in modesty. It seemed that a lengthy period of sex-deprivation had made Samantha excessively libidinous, especially towards Chris. Although Samantha can appear to have a charming auror about her, it is a farce and her sociopathic behavior is noticeable quite frequently and she displays all the traits most sociopaths do. She is cunning, manipulative, calculating, shameless, indifferent and has no concern or sympathy for others. She is highly charismatic and uses her sexy looks and voice to make people think they can trust her. She also accepts no responsibility for her mistakes and does not believe she has to care about things that involve logical thinking. It seems that her scheming nature came at the cost of any common sense or ethics. Samantha's manipulative side if fully demonstrated when Mike initially refused to give up Chris' secret to her. She did not try induce him with money or threats, which she must have figured would take too long and may not have worked. She instead gave Mike a very enthusiastic and heated kiss, knowing he would give in instantly and he did. It is hinted that Samantha also has slight bisexual interests, after she accidently kissed Darla on the mouth she claimed to like girls as well as boys and implied that she had a crush on Darla. The only time Samantha was ever kind was when she apologized to Mike for being rude to him after he tried in vain to satisfy her with snacks, flowers and reading material, and said he could stay and chat with her. Physical appearance Samantha is a young woman of possibly 28 or younger. She is skinnier than average, relatively short and caucasian. She has blue eyes, long blonde hair which she sometimes braids and usually wears down, wears black eyeshadow and tight, revealing outfits that show off her arms, legs, chest and waist unless it's cold. Her looks are really the only thing she can take pride in as she is exceptionally sexually attractive. Abilities and Skills. Singing and Guitar Playing: Samantha prides herself on being an artist capable of fantastic singing feats, her main occupation is singing. She keeps her guitar close by most of the time so she can play it whenever she gets the chance. Her signature song "Forgiveness" seems to be a piece she wrote herself. Samantha however is the only person who thinks she can sing while everyone else can not stand her voice. Her guitar playing is passable at best. Master Seductress and Temptress: 'Samantha has a flair of being able to eroticaly hypnotise and beguile men (particularly Mike who was smitten with her, and with the exception of Chris who found her repellent) via her intense sex-appeal and superb kissing ability. She is able to alter her tone of voice and expressions to highly provocative degrees and dresses in very figure-hugging clothes which she uses to manipulate people who are attracted to her. While Chris, who did not like Samantha, was immune to her advances and considered them annoying, Mike found her absolutely irresistible. Samantha, being very skilled at tantalizing her crushes, willingly took advantage of how crazy Mike was about her her so he would make her stay in his house more fun. Samantha is also an incredibly talented French kisser, a gift she utilizes for pleasure and as a persuasion technique. The first is shown when Chris first arrives to hire her and she greets him with a French kiss, though since Chris dislikes her greatly, it had no affect on him. The second is shown when she initiates a French kiss with Mike to charm him into betraying Chris to her and he gave into her right away. Though this was mostly due to Mike having the hots for Samantha rather than her own kissing skills, but it can be surmised that Samantha's kissing skills are considerable given that it was his older brother that Mike was handing over. Relationships 'Mike Brander Samantha first met Mike when Chris took her to his old home. She offered a handshake with Mike who instantly confessed an extreme sexual attraction to her. He also informed her that he has her poster on his wall and described her as 'way hotter in person'. Although Samantha was flattered by Mike's crush and happy to be around one of her hardcore fans (mainly because he kept ranting about how attractive she is and she agrees) she did not return his feelings. At first she thought of him as annoying and was not so nice to him when she brought her some food which had carbs, old magazines and daisies which she thought were dull. After learning that Mike was 18, the sex-starved Samantha implied to Mike that she would gratify his desire for her in exchange for some gratification of her own. She started to seductively flirt with him and pretended to have a backache, leading Mike to offer to give her a back rub. Samantha responded to this by undressing in front of him until she was completely naked and requested some oil, which Mike frantically grabbed from the bathroom. Samantha lay on the bed and Mike ripped off his jacket, jumped on top of her, poured the oil all over her back and excitedly began massaging her while she moaned pleasurably. As the massage progressed they both got very lustful and almost had sex with each other, but due to Chris' untimely return they both missed out. This was the first instance in which Samantha manipulated Mike's attraction for personal gain. However, Mike and Samantha's relationship would reach its iconic moment only a day and a half after this. Mike was asked by Chris to make sure Samantha did not find out he had gone to a party with his secret crush, though Samantha overheard this by pretending to sleep. She attempted to find out Chris' whereabouts through Mike by trapping him in the bathroom and shouting at him but he insisted he would not tell her, to which Samantha sexily whispered "Oh yeah?". Again exploiting how irrepressibly infatuated Mike was with her, she swiftly put her tongue into his mouth and passionately French kissed him. She in fact put so much intensity into the kiss that she pushed his head back against the wall. Although Mike was inexpressibly astounded (and ecstatic) that Samantha James' tongue was actually on his, he quickly relaxed into it. The two made out for many seconds, licking each others tongues, rubbing each others shoulders and breathing into each others mouths. Once the kiss was over, Mike, now totally possessed by Samantha's overwhelming seductive charisma, gleefully gave up Chris' secret to her. She took Mike with her to the party when she destroyed it but left him there as she drove off. It is unknown if they saw each other again after that. Samantha's relationship with Mike highlighted the greedy and self-serving side of her character. However, what is even more surprising was that she let him have anything at all from her because what she did let him have was pretty personal. When she got him to give her a back rub, she let him do it to her while her top half was unclothed. And she was selfless enough to share a deep tongue kiss, which is a very intimate act, with him to get what she wanted. It is surprising that Samantha would willingly do this, not only because she could have gotten violent with him but instead gave him something that she knew he would have really, really enjoyed, but also because she would have felt the kiss herself even if it meant nothing to her. Then again, given the fact that Samantha liked French kissing and had had practically no physical action for four days at that point, she might have enjoyed the experience somewhat. Samantha possibly saw Mike as nothing more than an pushover she could abuse for her own benefit. She might have considered him attractive to some extent because given her egotistical nature, it is highly unlikely she would have gotten so physical with someone she thought was ugly (although during their moment in the bedroom there was a chance she had just been lying to him in order to get a free massage, having had no intent of putting out).